grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lani Armstrong
A teacher who is madly in love with Kristian McCloud who find her obsessive, she does everything she can to get him to love her. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields, Lani lived a shy sheltered childhood. She had two parents who constantly argued and made fun of Lani saying she could never be with a man and keep putting her down. She managed to become a teacher wanting to help children and be an inspiration to them. However she also becomes obsessed with Kristian McCloud after seeing him playing his saxophone at a gig. Since then she wants him to be married to her and is willing to do anything for him. He is not interested in her but he can't seem to get rid of Lani. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #24,29,34 and 35 When the Frost Settles #34 Tale of Lani Armstrong Lani Armstrong is obsessed with Kristian even though he doesn't have any feelings for Lani. She hears from Kristian that he won't be paid for playing the saxophone at Steve Queen's wedding to Audrey Reynolds. She decides as a result to hatch a plan and ruin Steve's big day. She manages to get in contact with Camian Pujoe who had been with Audrey, engaged to her before Ariel Waters lied saying she was in a relationship with Camian and Audrey called their engagement off. She wants to get him to get back with Audrey so she can give payback to Steve for what he did to Kristian. #35 Tale of Jerry Lani, Audrey and Camian Pujoe, come to the wedding ceremony on a wrecking ball and end up hitting Steve Queen and Ariel Waters, who caused for Audrey and Camian to split up in the first place. Lani claims she is doing it for Kristian. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #36 Tale of Scotty Damon Wanting an excuse to see Kristian McCloud again, she asks him to take some lockers to the dump. In fact the lockers work fine but she wants to see him. Kristian reluctantly agrees and moves to the car before agreeing with Mannix Baxter and Minnix Baxter to take it to the dump. Despite fulfilling Lani's wish he clearly does not like Lani at all. It turns out however inside the lockers is Scotty Damon who no one can hear who is playing hide and seek and hid in the lockers thinking no one would find him. # 50 50 ISSUES!!!! #50 Tale of 50 To celebrate the 50th issue of the comics, Lani is among those celebrating by dancing to Taylor Swift's Shake it Off. #63-#65 The Apocalypse? #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis When Marion Richards digs the bodies up from the graves to create drama, she has created a massive panic with everyone thinking it is the end of the world. Lani is running around like a headless chicken believing it is the end times. #102-103 Attached #103 Tale of Mandy Sommers She is the teacher of Max Sommers who calls Mandy Sommers when he is missing when it turns out to be dead.